The Bride Whore
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Draco es vendido como Novio por contrato a Harry Potter por su padre. Escrito para la comunidad Live Journal de "Bottom Draco". Basado en la adaptación de televisión de Juego de Tronos e inspirado por ayurubie. Traducción Autorizada by HPFangirl71


**THE BRIDE WHORE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / / 9

**AUTOR:** HPFangirl71

**TRADUCCIÓN:** AtElectricChapel

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Draco es vendido como Novio por contrato a Harry Potter por su padre. Escrito para la comunidad Live Journal de "Bottom Draco". Basado en la adaptación de televisión de Juego de Tronos e inspirado por ayurubie.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Esta adaptación se centra tan solo y únicamente en la historia de Daenerys Targaryen y Khal Drogo de la saga antes citada, adaptada al universo de Harry Potter. No se pretende establecer ninguna clase de epílogo, ni tampoco de la trama del séptimo libro. Esto ha sido hecho con motivos creativos y no pretendo faltar al respeto de los autores o sus personajes. Dicho esto, esta historia es una pareja slash, que empieza con un consentimiento dudoso, que puede que moleste a algunos, pero ¡Por Favor, Sin Tomatazos! ¡Gracias y disfrutad!

* * *

— Draco, ¡han aceptado el trato y pronto podremos irnos a casa!

La voz de Lucius estaba llena de la alegría y el alivio de un hombre desesperado. Draco miró a su padre, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la noticia.

A casa…

Era un sitio que creía que nunca podría volver a ver. Habían pasado siete largos años desde que huyeron de Inglaterra, su madre había muerto allí, en las Américas, en aquella condenada isla donde se vieron obligados a vivir. Normalmente, cuando Draco pensaba en ella le entraban ganas de llorar, pero en ése momento tampoco es que estuviera muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse. De hecho, estaba furioso, furioso de que ella nunca regresaría a casa. Ella estaba allí enterrada, en tierras extrañas y allí la dejarían yacer.

Iban a irse a casa, y debería estar contento, pero, ¿cuál sería el precio de volver?  
Draco solía pensar que tal precio serían sus vidas, pero ahora… ahora era tan solo su vida la que estaban vendiendo. ¡Había sido vendido por su propio padre a aquel cretense, Potter y su nuevo régimen! Su belleza como único don, la única arma que les salvaría de una muerte segura.

Desde la guerra, el poder de Potter había crecido. Ahora estaba al mando de un nuevo Ministerio que servía a los muggles más desfavorecidos y buscaba venganza contra los Mortífagos desertores. Esa era la razón por la que Draco y su familia habían huido, temiendo por sus vidas. El padre de Draco había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort, no podían negar la implicación de su familia en la guerra. Se había puesto precio a sus cabezas si ponían un solo pie de regreso en Inglaterra, pero ahora ese precio ya no existía.

Potter estaba teniendo problemas con la parte de los Mortífagos que quedaban, por pequeña que fuera. Necesitaba una forma de apelar a su sentido de la lealtad, y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que casándose con uno de ellos?

Sí, el mismísimo Potter iba a desposarse a un Mortífago y, por medio de unas cuantas intervenciones por parte de su padre, Draco fue el elegido.

Si Draco hubiera tenido voz en todo este lío, probablemente le hubiera rechazado de inmediato.

Pero no, Draco no tenía elección, ¡se casaría con Potter y todo lo que tuviera que decir al respecto no importaba una mierda!

Su padre había hablado, y eso significaba que Draco debía obedecer. Su vida sacrificándose se traduciría en que su padre podría irse a casa y reclamar su derecho a ocupar el puesto que se merecía en este nuevo régimen. Draco había sido vendido por un poder ridículo, y a su padre no le importaba en absoluto lo que él sintiese.

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, hijo mío?— Exclamó Lucius al acercarse a su hijo.

Draco alzó la mirada, sobresaltado por las palabras de su padre. ¿Es que le importaba como se sentía?

— ¿No me has oído, Draco? Nos vamos a casa.

— Si padre, le he oído. Un hogar suena tan irreal después de tanto tiempo…— El tono de Draco fue suave, casi vacilante, como si no se lo creyera.

— Pues es real, hijo mío, y todo es gracias a Potter y a su libido insaciable.— La risa desdibujaba las palabras de Lucius.

Dirigió la mirada a la expresión confusa de su hijo y sonrió afectuosamente.

— ¿No creerías que todo esto era Mortífaga? Claro, creías eso…

El tono de Lucius fue condescendiente, e hizo que Draco se sonrojara de vergüenza.

— Lo único que quiere Potter es una puta a tiempo completo en su cama, y la puta más cara que el dinero podía comprar eres tú, cariño.

Draco sintió como su sonrojo se acentuaba hasta un tono carmesí, acalorado, ya no por la vergüenza, sino por el asco ante las palabras de su padre.

— Si no valgo nada más que una vulgar zorra, entonces, ¿por qué hacer trueques con Potter? —Draco cuestionó a su padre.

— Draco, haría lo que fuera por volver a casa. Lo que fuera por recuperar el lugar que me pertenece en la sociedad mágica, volver del lugar del que Voldemort me arrancó. De hecho, dejaría que el todo el Ministerio te follara si eso fuera preciso. ¡Menos mal que solo es Potter!

Draco estaba aturdido por las palabras de su padre, aunque sabía que no debían causarle sorpresa. El hombre cambió desde la muerte de su madre. Todo cuanto le importaba era recuperar lo que había perdido. Incluso sacrificaría la felicidad de su único hijo para conseguir sus fines, algo que nunca hubiera hecho si su madre siguiese con vida.

Draco sintió como aumentaba su congoja, y decidió retirarse rápidamente y correr hacia el santuario que era su habitación. Allí y solamente allí, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. Lágrimas por su virginidad, por su futuro, y por todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvo, ahora aplastados por el despertar del ansia de poder de su padre.

Draco no sería más que un marido, un novio por contrato, y se dio cuenta de que el simple pensamiento hacía que se muriese de miedo. Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse, solo con pensar en el destino que le deparaba en Inglaterra.

Les llevó tres trasladores para llegar, finalmente, a Londres. Draco casi agradeció la visión del Big Ben en el horizonte. El viaje había sido extenuante, por lo que habían decidido tomarse el día para descansar antes de verse con Potter por la mañana. Draco estaba nervioso, sentado como estaba, esperando la llegada del Ministro. Se había vestido para la ocasión, el atuendo elegido para acentuar sus rasgos femeninos. Draco se sentía incómodo, sintiéndose exhibido como estaba.

La camisa de seda que llevaba parecía la de un pirata de una película muggles barata, pero su padre había insistido porque enseñaba el pecho lampiño de Draco. Draco no poseía ninguna musculatura, pero era estilizado y delgado. Su pelo largo y rubio, había sido peinado en ondas delicadas alrededor de su rostro para suavizar sus facciones angulosas. Tan solo un poco de brillo de labios y maquillaje en los ojos para crear la ilusión de una joven casadera. Draco se había negado en redondo a que le pusieran colorete, sabiendo que podía sonrojarse perfectamente solito, además, estaba orgulloso de su piel de alabastro.

¡Todo aquello de la reunión era una ridiculez sin sentido! No era como si Potter y él no se conocieran, pero, de nuevo, nada de lo que Potter pudiera pedir le sorprendía. Ni siquiera cuando había ordenado pena capital para los Mortífagos más poderosos. A ellos solo les habían salvado los pocos contactos que su padre conservaba en el Ministerio. Escaparon envueltos en la oscuridad de la medianoche, y Draco estaba convencido de que Potter aún no les había perdonado por ello.

Esperaron casi veinte minutos hasta que Potter llegó. Estaba vestido con túnicas de color verde esmeralda, quizá un pequeño homenaje a los recuerdos de Draco en Slytherin. A Draco no le sorprendió, no tenía recuerdos de nada hoy en día. Su única lealtad pertenecía a su padre, e incluso eso ahora se había vuelto inestable.

Todos se levantaron cuando Potter se acercó. Saludó a su padre y a los otros miembros del Ministerio primero. Luego dirigió su atención a Draco. Le miró de arriba abajo como si fuera a comprar un caballo de carreras. Draco tuvo que contener el instinto de echarse atrás cuando la mano de Potter le alcanzó rozando su mejilla.

— No mentías cuando decías que la edad les hace más encantadores, Lucius. Es cierto que será un novio satisfactorio.

Draco se revolvió bajo la mirada de Potter, que se volvió oscura y feroz. Así que esto era por lo que habían concertado esta cita. Para que Potter pudiera asegurarse de qué compraba. Draco tembló ligeramente cuando los dedos de Potter acariciaron su brazo casi sensualmente. Contuvo las lágrimas, tragándose su orgullo Malfoy. Este era el destino de Draco a partir de ahora. Ser el juguete del héroe del Ministerio, el novio, de Potter, la prostituta de Potter, y nada más. Este era el destino al que su padre le había sentenciado. Podría no ser una ejecución, pero, aún así, con cada roce de los dedos de Potter, Draco sentía que se moría por dentro.

La boda tomó lugar exactamente una semana después…

La mayoría de los preparativos fueron hechos semanas antes de su llegada. Poco le quedó a Draco por hacer para preparar el gran día. En vez de eso, se pasó todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación en la mansión. Finalmente, habían llegado a casa. Pero Draco no se podía haber sentido más solo. Su madre estaba muerta, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado y muchos de sus amigos estaban ocultos. Vivían de nuevo con los más altos lujos, con suficientes elfos domésticos como para servir a varias familias, pero Draco no lo disfrutaba. Pasaba las horas preocupándose sobre su futuro. Sobre su papel como la novia blanca y sonrojada de Potter.

Draco se casó con Potter en una ceremonia multitudinaria de gran extravagancia. Parecía que los acontecimientos de los últimos años dejaron a Potter con ganas de las cosas más exclusivas de la vida. Draco se vestía con túnicas plateadas de la más alta calidad, las cuales mostraban sus atributos más atractivos, y Potter parecía apreciar el esfuerzo. Draco no había prestado mucha atención a Potter el día de la reunión, pero el día de su boda no tenía más remedio.

Potter estaba envuelto en las galas más exquisitas de color rojo Burdeos, y su presencia era una fuerza dominante que colmaba la atestada habitación. Los años habían tratado bien a Potter, o al menos así lo parecía. Ya no era aquel crío flacucho que Draco recordaba de Hogwarts. En vez de eso, ahora los músculos delineaban los planos de su cuerpo. Se erguía con un aire de confianza del que carecía totalmente en su juventud. Draco casi se encontró apreciando el espléndido individuo en el que Potter se había convertido.

Una vez concluyó la ceremonia y Draco era oficialmente el marido de Potter, hubo una gran recepción, una que podría rivalizar con todas las fiestas a las que Draco hubiera asistido. El champán y el whisky de fuego eran servidos libremente y una orquesta en vivo había sido contratada para tocar hasta el amanecer. Entre los invitados se encontraban desde las cabezas pensantes del Ministerio, hasta jugadores famosos de Quidditch pasando por diversas celebridades mágicas. El banquete estaba compuesto de la más exclusiva gastronomía francesa e italiana, y la gigantesca tarta que habían ordenado para el postre. Si Draco no hubiera estado tan aprensivo por esta unión, hubiera sido una velada espléndida. Y así lo era, al menos para su padre, que parecía estar disfrutándolo por los dos. Lucius se codeaba con la crème de la crème de la sociedad y estaba en su salsa.

Draco se encargaba de hacer su trabajo, debidamente al lado de Potter, saludando a personas que no había visto en años, como viejos amigos. Draco usaba su encanto y belleza para ganárselos a todos, todo por el bien de su nuevo marido. Draco permitió que Potter le condujera a la pista de baile. Le tomó firmemente contra su cuerpo, de tal manera que Draco podía sentir la excitación tras la túnica de Potter, causándole un sentimiento de horrible angustia.

Era más o menos medianoche cuando su padre se despidió y volvió a la mansión, solo. Aún quedaban algunos invitados entonces, pero Potter insistió en que se retiraran a lo largo de la madrugada. Asiendo a Draco de la mano, le llevó escaleras arriba. Un temblor atravesó a Draco cuando entraron en la habitación principal. Draco permaneció parado a los pies de la cama de dosel, no muy seguro de lo que hacer ahora que Potter y él estaban solos. Draco sintió el cuerpo caliente de Potter detrás de él. Su mano se dirigió a deshacer su peinado de una manera casi reverencial.

— Dios, eres bellísimo, Draco. Más aún de lo que recordaba.

La voz de Potter era un susurro sobre su piel antes de que los labios acariciaran su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando su piel.

— Follarte va a ser exquisito.— Gruñó.

Las manos de Potter se movieron para tirar de las ropas de Draco desde sus hombros, dejándole prácticamente desnudo. Llevaba una camisilla de seda debajo, pero no mucho más. Podía sentir el toque de Potter fluyendo bajo el material, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus muslos.

— Nunca lo he hecho…— Susurró Draco nervioso.

No estaba seguro de si Potter había oído sus palabras, solo supo que fue empujado hacia el colchón tras hablar. Draco dejó que le guiara en la postura correcta, sabiendo que éste era el momento que tanto tiempo había temido. Tendido a cuatro patas, oyó cómo se desgarraba su ropa interior cuando fue arrancada de su cuerpo. Sintió la presión de unos dedos en su entrada y cómo le ensanchaban bruscamente. Draco dejó que sus piernas cayesen y se separaran, dándole a su marido más acceso a su cuerpo. No es que estuviera disfrutando especialmente esto, pero no se pudo contener.

El dolor fue más intenso que cualquiera que Draco pudiera recordar. La sensación de ardor casi insoportable cuando su interior fue llenado con el pene de Potter. Aguantó los gritos que pugnaban por salir, pero las lágrimas escaparon libremente, mojadas y silenciosas por su rostro. Los criados de padre dijeron que sería rápido. Dijeron que la mayoría de los hombres terminaban rápido, pero ellos no tenían en cuenta que Potter no era como la mayoría de los hombres. No, Potter era un hombre viril y lleno de pasión que, claro está, tardaría mucho en terminar…

Draco soportó el dolor mientras Potter embestía dentro y fuera casi con una fuerza brutal, gruñendo de placer en la oreja de Draco. Sintió una mano sobre su propio miembro, pero Draco no podía mantenerse erecto. Al final, Potter se rindió y continuó buscando su liberación. Draco se sorprendió ante la sensación de eso llenándolo, pero se sintió aliviado de que aquel desagradable momento hubiera terminado.

El cuerpo de Draco se sacudió ligeramente cuando Potter se apartó, su semen ahora caliente y viscoso deslizándose por sus piernas. Le dejó a Draco sintiéndose usado y sucio. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido al colocarse junto a Potter. Con un movimiento de varita de Potter, la sustancia entre sus nalgas desapareció. Este pequeño gesto de cariño cogió a Draco por sorpresa, en especial al acompañarse de una caricia de Potter a su mejilla. Al volverse, vio un brillo de algo parecido a la ternura ardiendo en el fulgor de los ojos de Potter, pero desapareció en un instante. Potter quitó su mano y, sin decir ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Así fue dejado Draco, confundido y solo antes de envolverse en las mantas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto su padre? ¿Tan importante era el poder que le prometieron que valía condenar a su hijo a un matrimonio sin amor? Y así, con rabia y dolor, lloró silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Pansy Parkinson era la única luz brillante en la desoladora existencia de Draco. Pansy casi había entrado en Azkabán por intentar entregar a Potter a Voldemort. Potter la había liberado bajo la humillación de tenerla en su casa trabajando como sirvienta. Él había hecho, muy generosamente, un regalo de boda por sus servicios, y Draco disfrutaba pasando las horas con su vieja amiga. Pansy lo había pasado muy mal desde que la guerra comenzó, pero su espíritu seguía inquebrantable. Fue una gran ayuda para Draco, que sentía que se ahogaba en las aguas a las que la vida le había arrojado sin piedad.

Los pequeños grupos de Mortífagos renegados habían dado al Ministerio un generoso número de problemas, al parecer. Ellos habían arrebatado vidas de miembros de la Orden tras la arriesgada huida de Draco y su padre. La primera de todas las muertes, la del propio Shackelbolt. Esa era la razón por la que Potter se había visto obligado a ejercer como Ministro de Magia, nadie más había sido lo suficientemente valiente, ni lo suficientemente temerario, como tan mordazmente le había contado Pansy.

En el Ministerio, Potter era querido por la mayoría, pero Pansy creía que debía tener algunos enemigos. Sino, los Mortífagos no podrían haberle esquivado tanto tiempo. Draco pensó en la relación entre esta información y la implicación de su padre en ella.

Draco no tenía nada que hacer en lo que a tareas domésticas se refería en la casa de Potter. Principalmente, era como si formara parte de la decoración, un juguete con el que Potter se entretenía cuando le apetecía. Le necesitaba, más que nada, para apariciones públicas y como ayuda para zanjar asuntos de paz y negociaciones. Salvo eso, Draco estaba exento de cualquier otra labor y podía dedicarse a hacer lo que quisiera. Draco disfrutaba al vivir de nuevo rodeado de lujo y comodidades, además, Pansy era su brillante compañía para su solitaria existencia.

Lo que le gustaba más a Draco de la casa de Potter era la enorme biblioteca. Aunque Potter no era un ávido lector, tenía una vasta colección de tomos carísimos y muy raros. Draco pasaba horas con la nariz metida en aquellos espléndidos libros. Potter solía llegar a casa para encontrarse a un Draco apoyado contra el cabecero inmerso en su lectura. Potter parecía encontrar la afición por el conocimiento de Draco muy divertida. Él arrancaba las páginas de entre los dedos de Draco y se reía antes de posar un beso rudo en los labios de Draco. Entonces le daba la vuelta y hacía su perversa voluntad con su cuerpo.  
Ya no dolía cuando se descargaba dentro de Draco, pero era una sensación muy lejos de ser agradable.

De hecho, si Draco no hubiera tenido que aguantar estos encuentros sexuales con Potter, su vida hubiera sido bien agradable. No es que su existencia fuera muy emocionante, pero era mejor así, sin preocupaciones o miedo. Potter solía ignorar a Draco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, de nuevo, Draco se había acostumbrado. Su padre le trató de igual manera cuando su madre murió.

Bien, su padre seguía tratándole más bien como una posesión material que como un hijo. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad, él y Potter estaban discutiendo los términos de su acuerdo. Su padre se veía claramente descontento con su falta de poder dentro del Ministerio, mientras que Potter se negaba a cederle nada más. Sus desacuerdos acababan con el padre de Draco amenazando con hacer las maletas e irse. En ése plan, claro, Él incluía a Draco automáticamente en éstas peleas, Jurando airadamente que le arrebataría a Draco, como si Potter no pudiera vivir sin él.

Entonces Potter prometía vengarse disminuyendo el número de elfos domésticos y los privilegios que le concedió en un principio.

Draco se sentía atrapado en éste terremoto, sin saber exactamente de qué parte debía ponerse. Tenía una alianza con su padre hace años, pero Potter ahora era su marido. Toda aquella situación no hacía más que confundir a Draco, que odiaba ser tratado como otra posesión en su estúpida guerrilla.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Draco se preguntara cómo podría cambiar su situación. Increíblemente, fue Pansy la que le ofreció un poder que tuvo más impacto en la vida de Draco de lo que él jamás pudiera haber soñado.

— No debería tratarte así.— Comentó Pansy, la amargura mal contenida en su voz.

— ¿A quién te refieres? —Draco preguntó despreocupadamente mientras estaba sentado leyendo.

— A Potter, claro. Te trata como si fueras un criado en vez de su marido.— Continuaba ella, su tono algo más afilado esta vez.

— Bueno, puede que eso es lo que soy para él.— Respondió Draco.—Tan solo un sirviente cuyas tareas son complacerle en el dormitorio.

— Draco, eso te deja a la altura de una vulgar puta.— Dijo Pansy, triste.

Draco podía sentir el sonrojo subiéndole a las mejillas ante sus palabras.

— Es que eso es lo que soy, la zorrita recién casada de Potter.

Las palabras de Draco fueron dichas en apenas un suspiro. Por mucho que quisiera a Pansy, odiaba tener que admitir que estaba en un estado de vida no mucho mejor que el suyo.

— Oh, creo que te infravaloras, querido…— Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco le dirigió una mirada intensa; ¿a qué narices se refería con toda aquella plática sin sentido?

Pansy agitó la cabeza incrédulamente antes de empujar a Draco fuera de la cama. Antes de que él pudiera ni murmurar la mínima protesta, le condujo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero, dejándole allí de pie.

— ¡Mírate! ¿De verdad no ves el poder que tienes?

Draco miró, pero tan solo se vio a sí mismo, débil, infeliz, sin amor ni quien se lo profesase. Pansy estaba loca, no veía ningún tipo de poder ahí…

— No sé qué narices crees que ves tú, Pans, pero yo sólo veo al juguetito de placer de Potter.— Respondió Draco amargamente, tras unos instantes.

Pansy puso de nuevo aquella sonrisa de satisfacción de cuando tramaba algo y lo cierto es que preocupó a Draco un poco.

— Dicen que dinero es poder, pero creo que el sexo es más poderoso aún, y tú, querido, tienes el poder de influenciar al hombre más poderoso de todo el Ministerio.

Draco se quedó asombrado por las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo iba él a influenciar a Potter? Casi no hablaban, y casi que dejar que alguien se desfogue cada noche no contaba como tal.

— A Potter no le importa lo que pienso. Tengo suerte de estar vivo aún; nos quería a todos muertos tras la guerra. Me toma siempre desde atrás como si fuera un perro en celo y nunca habla conmigo. Odio admitirlo, pero estoy tan indefenso como tú, Pans.

Las palabras de Draco surgieron como un murmullo antes de ir hacia la cama y huir a las páginas de su libro. Pansy le arrebató el libro, obligándole a mirarla.

— Solo eres indefenso porque te niegas a aceptar tu poder.

— ¡Estás loca, Pans!— Chilló él.

— No, Draco, tú eres el único que está loco, ¡loco al dejar que Potter te monte como un animal mugiendo cuando podrías seducirle y manipularle como quisieras!

Draco estaba tan avergonzado por las palabras de Pansy que miró hacia otro lado.

— Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso…— Su voz vacilaba en tono grave por la confesión.

Había sabido todo el tiempo que todo asunto que tuviera que ver con el sexo con Potter era una auténtica locura. Nunca había querido hacer tal cosa y aceptarlo sería como abandonar la única parte de sí mismo que le quedaba.

— Entonces déjame enseñarte.— Ofreció Pansy.

Ella vio la ansiedad, la duda y el miedo dibujarse en la cara de Draco, pero se maravilló cuando al final, él aceptó. Si iba a hacer todas ésas cosas con Potter, puede que Pansy tuviera razón y esta fuera la manera…

Los siguientes días fluyeron muy rápido, con Draco permitiendo que Pansy le enseñara el delicado arte de la seducción. En el proceso, Draco se dio cuenta de cuán inocente había sido. Ella le enseñó a lidiar con todo, y él le estaba muy agradecido. A veces se cohibía por la franqueza de Pansy, pero estaba igualmente en deuda con ella por sus consejos.

Mientras tanto, la inquietud de su padre había aumentado con la situación de su marido, y había decidido meter a Draco en medio de las discusiones otra vez. Planeaba usar a Draco como moneda de cambio para conseguir un puesto más alto en el Ministerio. Draco tan solo agitó la cabeza como seña de disgusto ante los planes de su padre. Eran muy afortunados de seguir vivos en Inglaterra, ¿quiénes eran ellos para exigir nada?

— Padre, déjelo. Estoy seguro de que Potter le concederá esas responsabilidades, solo tiene que asegurarse de que es de fiar.

Lucius asió violentamente del brazo a Draco, casi amenazadoramente

— No tiene nada que ver con la confianza, hijo. Le di a Potter lo que quería y él me lo debe. ¡Si quiere seguir follándote, entonces me lo debe!

Oír esas palabras de los labios de su padre, fue muy doloroso para Draco. ¡Estaba seguro que significaba más que eso para él! Una sola mirada en los ojos enfurecidos de su padre y supo la respuesta, que no era nada más que la última arma en la amarga batalla contra Potter y el Ministerio. Se apartó del agarre de su padre, un montón de falsas promesas en sus labios.

La alianza que Draco tenía con su padre estaba seriamente perjudicada. Aquí estaba él solo, y Pansy parecía ser su única aliada. Draco escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de consejo que la mujer le otorgaba. Le asustaba la idea de seducir a Potter, pero intentaría llevar a cabo el plan de todos modos.

La noche que Draco decidió tomar el poder fue la noche del baile. Era la gran celebración para honrar a Potter por haber derrotado heroicamente a Voldemort. No se escatimó en gastos para la fiesta, y la lista de invitados la componía la verdadera élite del Mundo Mágico. Potter incluso invitó a Lucius como algo simbólico, tenderle una ramita de olivo. Lucius aprovechó la ocasión para codearse con los más ricos y poderosos, usando su parentesco con Potter para allanar terreno. Draco se dedicó a ser un anfitrión complaciente, llevaba ropas de un tono azul nacarado y a Potter parecía que le gustaba cómo le quedaba.

A lo largo de la velada, Draco empleó algunos de los consejos de Pansy. Las miradas recatadas y los toques sugerentes parecían haber pillado a Potter de sorpresa. Draco se había dado cuenta de que reírle a las bromas e historietas que contaba parecía haberse vuelto mucho más fácil, parecía que Potter no era tan monótono como Draco recordaba.

Draco apoyó su cuerpo en el de Potter cuando bailaron, y su marido parecía al mismo tiempo sorprendido y encantado. Aquella madrugada, Potter y él parecía que se relacionaban en vez de existir con la presencia del otro. Fue tan sorprendente, cuando Draco se vio disfrutando la fiesta. Por una vez sintió que pertenecía de verdad a aquel entorno, y quería más.

Fue en el dormitorio cuando el clima despreocupado pareció desvanecerse. Potter se arrimó a Draco como siempre, desde atrás. Arrastró la seda azulada de los hombros de Draco lo suficiente como para poder morder la piel pálida. El miembro de Potter ejercía su presión, duro sobre la espalda de Draco. Las manos de Potter recorrieron los costados de Draco, acariciándolo con necesidad.

Draco estaba temeroso de poner sus planes en acción. Sí, vale, el flirteo y las sutilezas habían funcionado fuera de la cama y Potter parecía estar de buen humor, pero, ¿duraría su suerte? Lo que Draco se proponía era intrépido y arriesgado, cuestionar el poder de Potter sobre él. ¿Y si Pansy se equivocaba? ¿Y si Potter no le deseaba?

Mientras Potter le empujaba hacia el borde de la cama, Draco se volvió en su agarre. Cara a cara con el otro hombre, sus ojos verdes penetrando los suyos. Draco se aplastó contra el cuerpo de Potter para pararle.

— No, así no…—Susurró.

Draco condujo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Potter, sintiendo una ligera aspereza por su barba incipiente. Potter se sorprendió por aquella acción, pero no hizo nada para evitar la caricia de Draco, mientras ésta viajaba por su pecho. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

Posó sus labios contra los de Potter, y sintió la tensión de su agarre relajarse. Potter le acercó más cerca cuando sus labios conectaron. La lengua de Draco exploró la boca de Potter y se encontró bienvenida. La mano de Potter que se encontraba en su nuca, presionó para profundizar el beso, y Draco permitió el añadido calor e intensidad.

Draco se encontraba nervioso, pero excitado. Este podría ser el punto de inflexión en su matrimonio, podría hacer que funcionara o acabar de destrozarlo por completo. El cuerpo de Potter se sentía caliente y pesado contra el suyo y la fricción de sus durezas era placentera. Esta excitación animó a Draco a ponerse de rodillas frente a Potter y complacerle de una manera que nunca hubiera pensado que haría. Potter gimió mientras Draco le llevaba al borde de la necesidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Potter le rogara para tomarle. Cualquier miedo que Draco hubiera tenido, fue desvanecido por la lengua de Potter contra su entrada. Sentía la áspera lengua mientras ésta se empujaba dentro de él. Los músculos de Draco ya estaban empapados en saliva cuando el primer dedo entró en su cuerpo. Tembló ligeramente cuando el segundo fue añadido, pero entonces notó una sensación que le tuvo temblando de deseo.

Un sonido gutural escapó de los labios de Draco de repente. Potter trabajaba con sus dedos dentro y fuera de Draco con la facilidad de un experto hasta que le tuvo perfectamente dilatado. Acercó su cuerpo al de Draco, quedando sobre él. Dejó que su mano acariciara su piel de una manera casi reverencial, haciendo que Draco le atrajera hacia sí para darle otro beso necesitado. Seguían besándose cuando el miembro de Potter se abrió paso entre sus nalgas. Los muslos de Draco se separaron ansiosamente, y se empujó contra las suaves embestidas de Potter. Potter gruñó y gimió al venirse, y Draco creía que ya había terminado todo.

Pero fue sorprendido cuando Potter le envolvió en su abrazo, sus dedos acunando la erección de Draco. Draco sintió de pronto cómo Potter unía su piel con la suya, y no le llevó mucho tiempo correrse. Era la primera vez que Draco llegaba al orgasmo desde que se casó con Potter, y en cierto modo le asustaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

— Por Merlin, Harry…

El nombre escapó de sus labios antes incluso de que se diera cuenta de que lo decía. Nunca había usado el nombre de pila de Potter antes, y se preparó para el efecto que pudiera tener.

— Sí, Draco… mi Draco…

La voz de Potter sonó grave al decir las posesivas palabras. Entonces posó un beso suave como el roce de una pluma en la mejilla de Draco abrazándolo contra su pecho. No se dijeron nada, tan solo descansaron el uno en los brazos del otro, antes de caer dormidos.

Despertar en los brazos de Potter había sido sorprendentemente agradable. Pero lo que pasó las siguientes semanas sí que fue una sorpresa. Draco pasó mucho más tiempo en presencia de Harry, hasta tal punto que se hicieron inseparables. Hacían el amor a todas horas, tanto por la noche como por el día. Aquella noche cambió totalmente su relación. Harry trataba a Draco como un igual, valorando sus opiniones estando más unidos día a día. Pero Draco debía haber sabido que la felicidad no puede durar para siempre, no si su padre seguía en escena.

La nueva posición de Malfoy en el Ministerio era privilegiada, pero a los ojos de Lucius no era lo suficientemente buena. Tenía elfos en abundancia y estaba invitado a todo evento especial, pero aún así, no estaba satisfecho. Quería más, y no descansaría hasta que lo tuviera. Lucius observaba atentamente a los recién casados, viendo cómo su relación se estrechaba y ambos formaban una alianza en su contra.

O al menos, es cómo él lo veía. Draco había sido su mejor carta… solo que ahora se había enamorado de Potter como una estúpida cría de instituto. Este hecho encendió la cólera de Lucius, que su propia sangre pudiera traicionarlo de tal manera y se juró a sí mismo que tomaría venganza contra la pareja.

Más o menos entonces fue cuando Draco descubrió que estaba embarazado. Harry estaba de eufórico con la noticia, al mismo tiempo ocupado con un nuevo y repentino ataque de los Mortífagos. La pérdida de su amigo Dean Thomas solo aumentaba sus ganas de hacer pagar a aquellos renegados por sus crímenes. Draco recordó quedamente a Harry que aquellos renegados también tenían familias y niños inocentes. La sensación de la mano de Harry contra el vientre hinchado de Draco hacía que sus miedos se disipasen. Confiaba en que Harry supiese lo que se hacía.

Naturalmente, Draco no podía tener ni idea de que estos ataques eran parte de un plan mucho mayor. Draco estaba demasiado confiado de los Mortífagos, lo que hizo muy fácil tenerle solo. Solo les llevó a unos pocos reducirle y llevárselo lejos, a su campamento.

Draco despertó allí, asustado por lo que le hubieran podido hacer. Justo como Draco sospechaba, los Mortífagos estaban establecidos en los bosques, donde había mujeres y niños. Muchas de las mujeres parecían competentes, otras simplemente parecían estar allí, entre todo el tumulto. Los Mortífagos no maltrataron a Draco, peor no le estaba permitido volver a casa, y él temía lo que Harry pudiese hacer para desquitarse. El padre de Draco había cruzado la línea, y alguien iba a pagar por ello.

— ¡Señor, ha habido otro ataque!— Pansy farfulló las palabras sin resuello, interrumpiendo una reunión junto con Granger y Weasley.

Potter se dio por enterado con apenas una mirada antes de apartarse de los planos que él y sus compañeros estaban observando.

— ¿Quién es esta vez? — preguntó en un tono apenas agitado.

— Draco…—Dijo en una voz susurrante.

Potter finalmente le hizo caso.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está herido? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Un millón de preguntas salieron de los labios del Ministro. Pansy pudo notar el dolor y el miedo que emanaban del hombre, pero él, rápidamente, los ocultó. Había una energía frenética en él mientras oía los detalles. La voz de Potter tronó cuando gritaba por cada hombre disponible para formar un pelotón de ataque hacia los sospechosos que se habían llevado a Draco. Pansy nunca le había visto así, tan peligroso y violento. Y parecía que Weasley y Granger tampoco.

— ¿Harry…?— La voz de Granger vino apenas en un tímido murmullo al acercarse a Potter, su mano deslizándose para palmear su hombro.

Potter la miró, la furia aún prominente en sus ojos, pero Granger le sostuvo aquella mirada.

— Le traeremos de vuelta, Harry. Te lo prometo.— Le consoló.

Harry se aferró a su abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras lloraba en su hombro. Incluso Granger parecía sorprendida por la repentina reacción emocional.

— ¡Draco está embarazado!— Farfulló Potter entre sus lágrimas. Entonces Granger pareció más decidida.

— Por supuesto, el bebé, estás preocupado por él.

El alivio de Granger era demasiado evidente cuando respondió a Potter. Como si la simple idea de que Potter se preocupara por Draco le molestara.

— No…no, Mione. ¡Tengo que encontrarle! Yo…yo…oh Dios, Draco lo significa todo para mí.— Respondió Harry. Su voz sonó vacilante, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se apartó del abrazo de Granger, mirándola intensamente., y sus palabras sonaron en la estancia, solemne y claramente.

— Le quiero y tengo que encontrarle. Él es mi mundo.

Granger aún seguía aturdida por la repentina confesión de su amigo, pero sin siquiera parpadear, asió las manos de Potter con las suyas y le aseguró:

— Si significa tanto para ti, le encontraremos, Harry,

Harry volvió a vociferar órdenes al instante, con Granger y Weasley imitándole— los tres siempre habían sido una fuerza imparable y Pansy ahora temía por aquellos Mortífagos que habían secuestrado a Draco. Habían jugado con algo sagrado para el corazón de Potter y nada podría pararle. Esta vez, ganaría…

Un día entero pasó antes de que Draco se enterase de que era su padre quien estaba detrás de este secuestro. Cuando lo descubrió, insistió furioso en que quería verle.

— He oído que la princesita demandaba mi presencia.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de su padre cuando entró en la tienda donde Draco estaba retenido. Su voz estaba empapada en sarcasmo, y sus ojos llenos de desdén. Aferró a Draco por la muñeca, con puño fuerte. Draco encaró a su padre, intentando decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el discurso de Lucius.

— Quisiera aclarar que he venido solamente por ser tu padre, ¡nada más! ¡Puede que seas la puta de Potter y que vayas a parir a su vástago, pero no me mandará ningún niñato sin pudor, ni siquiera si ése niñato es mío!

Draco estaba sorprendido por las maldiciones de su padre, especialmente cuando su nieto estaba relacionado. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan cruel y sin corazón? Se apartó del agarre de su padre y enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior, reuniendo coraje al mirar al hombre que había temido más que otra cosa durante casi tres décadas.

— Quiero saber por qué estás haciendo esto, padre.

— Porque tu marido es un idiota… si Potter no me da el poder que merezco, ¡entonces yo mismo lo tomaré! Puede que no seas más que el juguetito bonito de Potter, pero ése niño que llevas en tu vientre es su heredero, y pagará muy gustosamente para mantenerlo a salvo.— Siseó Lucius entre dientes.

— ¡Maldito bastardo desagradecido! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Harry te dio posición en el Ministerio, ¿qué más puedes querer?— Masculló Draco, su voz alzándose un tono al tiempo que su rabia y su resentimiento.

— Cuando Potter esté a mis pies, lloriqueando como el niñito asustado que es.— Bramó Lucius.

Draco no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan egoísta y arrogante. Muy afortunado había sido al escapar de la sentencia de muerte, y aún el muy insensato quería más.

— ¡Mi marido es más valiente que todos los que estén por venir, él es Ministro de Magia y le debes respeto! — Draco exigió.

Sintió la dolorosa punzada de dolor cuando la mano de Lucius le abofeteó la mejilla. Draco sabía que le había presionado, pero no le importaba. Su padre estaba fuera de control y merecía un castigo por sus acciones desagradables. Esa fue la causa de muchas muertes innecesarias, y podría ser la causa de muchas más. Se negó a mostrar ningún remordimiento, en vez de eso, mantuvo la frente bien alta, enfrentándose a la mirada de Lucius.

— Más te vale haberlo disfrutado, porque la próxima vez que quieras ponerme una mano encima, no tendrás mano.

Las palabras de Draco contenían una fuerte promesa en ellas, y vio, por un momento, como el miedo se mostraba en los ojos de Lucius cuando lo empujó para atrás. Era la primera y única vez que Draco había desafiado a su padre o puesto un mínimo de esfuerzo en defenderse contra la cólera del hombre, y eso le dejó visiblemente agitado.  
De hecho, solo los dos Mortífagos que andaban fueron los que pararon a Draco de despedazar a su padre pieza por pieza. Lucius se puso furioso, saliendo de la tienda, atropelladamente.

Pasaron algunos días, en los que Lucius le negó a Draco el agua y la comida. Draco sentía cómo se debilitaba, temiendo por la seguridad del bebé. Trató de razonar con el hombre, pero él hacía oídos sordos a las súplicas de Draco, estaba inmerso en aquel retorcido asunto de la venganza contra Harry. Draco sabía que también estaba airado por la traición de Draco.

Draco estaba echado, casi dormido, cuando oyó explosiones. También oía gritos y aquello le asustó. Corrió fuera de la tienda en la que había estado retenido y vio el caos a su alrededor.

Su mano se condujo inmediatamente a su vientre cuando una oleada nauseabunda acudió a su estómago. Tuvo que tragar la bilis para concentrarse en salir de allí. Sin magia, Draco no tenía mucha oportunidad de defenderse, así que se agachó por el suelo frondoso. Vio un grupo de brujas guiando a unos niños lejos de la batalla, y le entristeció ver sus semblantes asustados, así que fue a ayudar. Eran capaces de mantener a los niños a salvo, y eso le alivió. Entonces fue cuando vio a Harry.

Su marido era como un león valiente, vestido en túnicas doradas, ondeando su varita con fiera determinación. Le hizo sentirse orgulloso, y se apresuró a unirse a él. Harry parecía emocionado de encontrar a Draco sano y salvo. Le abrazó, los labios suaves contra su mejilla. Hubiera sido una bonita escena de no ser porque estaban en medio de una batalla. Harry apenas los dirigió hacia el suelo para esquivar un hechizo peligroso que por poco rozó sus cabezas. Harry se volvió hacia el responsable de la maldición y le atacó hasta tenerle tendido en el suelo del bosque.

Harry escudó a Draco con su cuerpo, pretendiendo mantenerle a salvo. Harry luchó contra algunos Mortífagos, lanzando maldiciones con la facilidad de un verdadero guerrero. Era ahí cuando Harry se encontraba en su elemento, era un experto veterano de guerra, y se encontraba protegiendo aquellos a los que quería, como siempre había hecho.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron cara a cara con Lucius, los Mortífagos ya habían perdido. Muchos de ellos se habían rendido y otros estaban desarmados o aún peor. Harry se plantó delante de su suegro, los ojos verdes ardían con un solo propósito. Le acuchillaban, Lucius soltando sus quejas a Harry de nuevo. Harry no se dejaría volver a convencer y Lucius estaba indignado. Las maldiciones volaban de un lado para otro, y Draco se preguntaba cómo había conseguido su padre volver a utilizar la magia. Era evidente que tenía aliados muy poderosos…

Los dos hombres lucharon larga y duramente mientras Draco miraba. No hacía más que observar inocentemente hasta que un golpe de varita de su padre cambió las cosas. A Draco no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, pero el cuerpo de Harry lo escudó de la maldición que su padre le había lanzado. Vio a Harry caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que un rayo de luz roja alcanzó a su padre y le dejó inconsciente. Draco apenas si se fijó en la cara de Granger, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en Harry. Estaba tan quieto, tan silencioso, tan inerte… que Draco perdió totalmente el control de sus emociones. Estaba totalmente histérico cuando los médicos llegaron para llevarlos a San Mungo. Solo la voz queda de Granger susurrando palabras calmantes hizo que dejara que se llevaran el cuerpo de Harry. Mientras veía cómo se lo llevaban, Draco sintió como la fatiga de aquel momento lo golpeó, casi sin tiempo de derramar algunas lágrimas, cayó rendido y desmayado.

Draco se despertó, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la tenue luz de la estancia. Un suave gimoteo emanó de la cuna al lado de la cama, y eso hizo sonreír a Draco. Despejándose del velo del sueño, se condujo descalzo hasta la camita de su hija.

— ¿Va todo bien?

La voz de Harry era ronca y adormilada al estirarse en la cama matrimonial que compartían él y Draco. Draco suspiró dando a entender que sí antes de alcanzarse un pañal limpio del escritorio. Cambió al bebé con la facilidad que da la práctica de un padre entregado y acunó a la pequeña hasta que se durmió. Una vez la bebé estuvo dormida, volvió a las sábanas tibias, donde su marido esperaba. El brazo de Harry se enredó alrededor de él, y Draco dejó que le fundiera en el calor de su abrazo. Draco sintió los labios de Harry contra su hombro. Se deslizaron hacia su boca acariciando su piel, hasta que sus bocas se unieron.

Nunca podría cansarse de esto…

Nunca podría cansarse de los besos hambrientos y las caricias afiebradas. Es más, las bendecía, porque hubo una vez en la que creyó perderlo todo.

Aún recordaba despertarse en San Mungo, aquella noche hacía cinco años. Se despertó, débil y tembloroso de su inconsciencia, pero insistió en que le llevaran junto a la cama de Harry. Harry seguía quieto y silencioso, yacía en la cama del hospital, y Draco sintió que su valentía le fallaba. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus ojos grises mientras acercaba una silla y asía la mano de Potter en la suya.

— ¿Por qué?— Suspiró.— ¿Por qué arriesgas tu propia seguridad sólo por mí?

Harry simplemente estaba allí, postrado, mientras Draco le preguntaba. Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara y un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta. Se sorprendió cuando Granger apareció por detrás de él y posó una mano suavemente en su hombro.

— Lo hizo porque te quiere, Draco. Se pondrá bien, ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que ésta.— Murmuró quedamente.

Draco se giró par mirarla y vio el brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Estaba tan preocupada como él, pero se preocupaba en ocultárselo por su bien. Fue entonces cuando Draco se arrepintió de haber odiado a aquella bruja fuerte e inteligente. Asió su mano y le dedicó el atisbo de una sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia su marido, se secó las lágrimas, encontrando el coraje de un Gryffindor para mantenerse a flote.

No se apartó de Harry…

Pansy fue al hospital, empeñándose en llevarle de vuelta a casa, pero él, tercamente, se negó. En vez de eso, ella le traía mudas limpias y abundante comida, pero a Draco no le importaba mucho su apariencia y comía solo por la salud de su hijo. Cada patadita de su tripa que no podía compartir con Harry lo llenaba de tristeza.

Granger y una manada de Weasleys pelirrojos también cuidaban al héroe caído. Fue durante ésta breve vigilia cuando Draco conoció a la peculiar familia que había rechazado. Estaba particularmente interesado en Charlie, que trabajaba con dragones en las regiones más remotas de Rumanía. Su trabajo sonaba peligroso y realizador al mismo tiempo. Le contó a Draco miles de historias mientras se sentaban junto a Harry. La señora Weasley también intentó llevarse a casa a Draco en incontables ocasiones para que descansara un poco, pero él seguía en sus trece; estaría allí cuando Harry despertara.

Nunca se planteó que no pudiera despertar.

Draco susurraba palabras de amor tiernas en el oído de Harry, con la esperanza de que Harry pudiera oírlas y volver con él. George Weasley, que había perdido a su queridísimo hermano gemelo durante la guerra contra Voldemort compartió su pérdida con Draco, y su fuerza ayudó a guiar a Draco a través de aquellos días.

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que, finalmente, Harry volvió…

Draco recordaba qué sentimental estaba ese día. Un minuto Harry yacía allí, como siempre, y el siguiente sus dedos apretaban débilmente la palma de su mano. Fue un roce tan ligero que Draco creyó soñarlo. Entonces, los ojos de Harry parpadearon lentamente hasta abrirse. A la primera visión de aquel intenso verdor, Draco comenzó a llorar de pura alegría. Sus labios presionaron firmemente los de Harry y sintió como éste le era devuelto.

— Te… quiero… Draco…

Las palabras de Harry eran artificiosas e interrumpidas, pero eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en casi un mes. Draco se quedó sin aliento antes de besar a Harry de nuevo. Susurró las mismas palabras para responderle y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Harry había vuelto y amaba a Draco. Para Draco, ése era el mejor regalo que le podían haber dado en el mundo entero.

Pero aún quedaba más felicidad por venir…

Harry se recuperó rápidamente con pocos ligeros efectos secundarios del daño del hechizo que no dificultaban su trabajo como Ministro. Varias semanas después, Draco y él fueron bendecidos con la llegada de su hijo, Troy. Era un bebé precioso, una versión exacta de Harry con pelo rubio. Ambos no podían ser más felices. La única cosa que podía empañar su futuro era Lucius. El padre de Draco se vio en los tribunales, indignado no solo por tener a su yerno testificando contra él, sino también a su hijo. Draco asombró a todos pidiendo lenidad para la condena de Lucius. Su vida fue perdonada, pero fue enviado a Azkabán donde pasaría allí encerrado el resto de sus días. Draco fue liberado al fin de su tiranía. Él y Harry podían empezar su vida juntos, como una familia.

— Te quiero.— Suspiró Harry en la oreja de Draco.

Algo que Draco nunca se cansaría de oír. Lo mucho que Harry le quería, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Había pensado que su matrimonio sería una eterna condena, pero, al contrario, se había convertido en la promesa de algo nuevo. Habían disfrutado cinco años de maravillosa felicidad. Habían hecho las paces con los Mortífagos, quienes ahora se gobernaban a sí mismos. No se relacionaban con nacidos de muggles como el resto del Mundo Mágico, pero tampoco les atacaban ni les causaban ningún mal. A los Mortífagos desertores que habían formado parte del servicio de algunas familias mágicas se les dio la opción de unirse a ellos. Draco se puso eufórico cuando Pansy decidió quedarse y ser parte de su peculiar familia. Eso, añadido a la preciosa hija que Draco había dado a luz unos meses atrás, a quien llamaron Phoenix, hacía que su vida no pudiera estar más completa. Harry y Draco habían dado un giro completo desde un mundo de odio y violencia a los brazos del otro. Del amor verdadero.


End file.
